KAMIJO (solo project)
After the band Versailles declared a hiatus at the end of 2012, KAMIJO announced that he would start his solo career. Biography 2013: Solo debut and Louis 〜艶血のラヴィアンローズ〜 In December 2012, Versailles paused activities, as the majority of the band would go on to establish a new band in April 2013. However, on January 2013, Kamijo announced that he would start a solo career. On the same day as the release date of Jupiter's debut album, Louis 〜艶血のラヴィアンローズ〜 was released. In the making of the single, Kamijo had the help of former members of LAREINE and Versailles. As for the PV of Louis, Moi dix Mois's Mana made a special appearance. 2014: Major label debut'' and consecutive releases On November 27 2013, Kamijo made a live announcement, via his official Youtube channel, about his new mini-album, entitled ''Symphony of the Vampire. The mini-album will feature "a magnificent theme and melody, and also heavy movement and beautiful ballads", and will tell the story of Louis XVII during the French Revolution. One edition is stated to be released with a bonus CD containing the soundtrack of the 2011 film, "Vampire Stories", produced by Kamijo himself. He also stated that the mini-album will be released under Warner Music Japan, the record label that once managed Versailles. In a second trailer for the mini-album, members of Kamijo's new backing band had been announced: Kei Yamazaki on drums, Ju-ken on bass, and Anzi on guitar. The tracklist consists of seven "movements", all merged into one PV of the mini-album. In April, it was announced that Kamijo would release his newest single, Moulin Rouge, on June 18th. A month later, another single, Yamiyo no Lion, was released. Later, it was announced that Kamijo's first full album, Heart, will be released on September 24th. The album will feature 12 tracks, including a symphonic metal version of Louis 〜艶血のラヴィアンローズ〜, and a bonus track, an acoustic version of Presto (from Symphony of the Vampire), only included in the regular edition. Participating artists will include Kamijo's former Versailles bandmates HIZAKI and MASASHI (both now in Jupiter), and also guitarist Meku (ex-GALEYD), bassist Takume Negishi (Dr.StrangeLove), bassist IKUO (BULL ZEICHEN 88, Rayflower), and drummer Kei Yamazaki (Venomstrip). Lineup *'KAMIJO' - Vocals → 美辞麗句 → LAREINE → NEW SODMY → LAREINE → Versailles, Node of Scherzo → Versailles → KAMIJO → Versailles, KAMIJO 'Support Members' *'Meku' '('GALEYD) - Guitar (2014.04 - present) *'Anzi' (ex-摩天楼オペラ) - Guitar (2014, 2016 - present) *'時雨 (Shigure)' (THE RHEDORIC) - Bass (2015 - 2016, 2018 - present) *'MASASHI '(Versailles) - Bass (2017 - present) *'渡邊 シン (Shin Watanabe)' - Drums (2015 - present) *'山崎 慶 (Kei Yamazaki) '- Drums (2014 - present) * YUKI '(Versailles) - Drums (2017 - present) 'Former support members *'SHUSE' - Bass (2017) → La'cryma Christi → Samurai Dead City → †яi￠к → †яi￠к, KAMIJO (support) *'DAISHI' - Guitar (2014.04 - 2016) → 天照 → aki (support) → MaitoreiA → Brother → しかバンビ → 【MU：】, NINJAMAN JAPAN → KAMIJO (support) → 天照 *'山本 真央樹 (Maoki Yamamoto)' - Drums (2014 - 2016) *'IKUO' - Bass (2014.04 - 2015) → Ex-iT → Lapis Lazuli → IKUO →CUBE RAY → BULL ZEICHEN 88, Rayflower *'SHINYA' - Drums (2014.04) → Siva → Ruby → La:Sadie's → Dir en grey *'Ju-ken' - Studio Bass (2014.01 - 2014.04) → NITORO → OBLIVION DUST → CRAVE → Gackt (support), FAKE? (support) → VAMPS (support) Discography Albums= WPZL-30805.jpg|'Symphony of the Vampire' EP (2014.03.05) tumblr_nallzjhlG71qdckgno1_500.jpg|'Heart' full-length (2014.09.24) KAMIJO_3.jpg|'Royal Blood ～Revival Best～' full-length (2015.07.15) KAMIJO_4.jpg|'Sang' full-length (2018.03.21) |-|Singles= KAMIJO single 1.jpg|2013.08.28 Louis〜艶血のラヴィアンローズ〜 (Enketsu no La Vie en Rose) KAMIJO single 2.jpg|2014.06.14 Moulin Rouge KAMIJO single 3.jpg|2014.07.16 闇夜のライオン (Yamiyo no Lion) KAMIJO single 4.jpg|2014.12.?? 始まりの夜 (2015 calendar bonus single) *2017.05.10 カストラート *2017.09.27 mademoiselle *2018.01.16 Nosferatu *2018.03.21 SANG -Another Story- (KAMIJO & 初音ミク) *2018.07.18 Sang ～君に贈る名前～ Compilations *2015.12.28 World Tour 2015 -20th ANNIVERSARY BEST- JAPAN FINAL (live album) *2015.06.10 All Time Best ～革命の系譜～ (with Versailles, LAREINE and NEW SODMY) DVD KAMIJO video 1.jpg|2015.07.24 Tour 2014 “The Death Parade Final” The Empire of Vampire 2014.12.13 AiiA *2016.07.13 LA VIE EN ROSE KAMIJO -20th ANNIVERSARY BEST- Grand Finale Zepp DiverCity Tokyo (with Versailles, LAREINE and NEW SODMY) *2018.01.31 Epic Rock Orchestra References *Kamijo (musician) - Wikipedia *Kamijo to Release New Mini-Album on March 5th - JPopAsia.com *Kamijo to Release Solo Debut Single in August - JPopAsia.com External Links *Official Twitter *Official Youtube *OHP Category:Major Category:Solo projects